dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cho Seung Woo
Perfil *'Nombre:' 조승우 / Cho Seung Woo (Jo Seung Wu) *'Apodo: '''Old Man *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 173 cm. *'Peso:' 63 kg. *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Familia:' Padre Cho Kyung Soo y hermana Cho Seo Yeon Dramas *Secret Forest 2 (tvN, 2019) *Life (jTBC, 2018) *Secret Forest (tvN, 2017) *God's Gift - 14 Days (SBS, 2014) *Lee Sang That Lee Sang (MBC, 2013) *The Horse Doctor (MBC, 2011) Películas *Propitious Site for Grave (2018) *Inside Men: The Original (2015) *The Insiders (2015) *Assassination (2015) * The Peach Tree (2012) *Perfect Game (2011) *The Sword with No Name (2009) *Go Go 70s (2008) *Tazza: The High Rollers (2006) *Love Phobia (2006) *Marathon (2005) *Raging Years (2004) *The Classic (2003) *H (2002) *YMCA Baseball Team (2002) *Who Are You? (2002) *Wanee & Junah (2001) *Chunhyang (2000) Tema para Películas *꽃이 피고 지듯이'' tema para The Throne (2015) *''The Peach Tree'' tema para The Peach Tree (2012) *''마리아의 목욕 (Maria's Bath) (With Ji Jin Hee & Yum Jung Ah) tema para H (2002)'' Musicales *'2016:' Hedwig: New Makeup *'2015-2016:' Werther *'2015:' Man of La Mancha *'2014-2015:' Jekyll & Hyde *'2014:' Hedwig and the Angry Inch *'2013-2014:' Man of La Mancha *'2013:' Hedwig and the Angry Inch *'2012:' Doctor Zhivago *'2011-2012:' Zorro *'2010-2011:' Jekyll & Hyde *'2007:' Man of La Mancha *'2007:' Rent *'2007:' Hedwig and the Angry Inch *'2006:' Subway Line 1 *'2006:' Jekyll & Hyde *'2005:' Hedwig and the Angry Inch *'2004-2005:' Jekyll & Hyde *'2003:' Carmen *'2002:' The Sorrows of Young Werther *'2001:' Subway Line 1 *'200-2001:' The Last Empress *'2000:' Blood Brothers Anuncios *'2012:' NIX Korea *'2008:' Hyundai Card *'2007:' LG Household & Health Care Bonin *'2007:' Korea Exchange Bank *'2007:' 103 weeks *'2007:' Cable Union DV *'2007:' Eoseuaendem *'2006:' Thai Korea *'2006:' Haemoro *'2005:' Baskin Robbins *'2005:' Laver & Beverage *'2005:' Cyworld *'2005:' KT & G *'2005:' Hyundai Marine and Fire *'2005:' Floor *'2004:' Suit House *'2004:' Post *'2004:' Ohralbi *'2003:' Kaenmaekseuwelhawooseu *'2002:' Keuraensiah Vídeos Musicales *Boohwal - Prayer to Overcome Sadness (2005) *Boohwal - Another Side of Memory (2005) Reconocimientos *'2018' 54th Baeksang Arts Awards: 'Best Actor for TV (Secret Forest) *'2012 MBC Drama Awards: Daesang (Gran Premio) (The Horse Doctor) *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor (Proyecto Especial) (The Horse Doctor) *'2012 The Musical Awards:' Mejor actor (Doctor Zhivago) *'2011 The Musical Awards:' Mejor actor (Jekyll & Hyde) *'2008 The Musical Awards:' Mejor actor (Man of La Mancha) *'The Korea Herald: ' 30 de las Personas mas Influyentes *'2007 The Korea Musical Awards:' Premio de la popularidad *'2007 Korea Movie Star Awards:' Mejor Actor (Tazza: The High Rollers) *'2006 University Film Festival of Korea:' Premio Hombre del Año *'2005 Korea Advertisers Association:' Premio al Buen Modelo *'2005 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Premio Popularidad *'2005 China Golden Rooster and Hundred Flowers Film Festival:' Mejor Actor, Categoría de Cine de Internacional (Marathon) *'2005 Pusan Film Critics Awards:' Mejor Actor (Marathon) *'2005 Premiere Rising Star Award' *'2005 Grand Bell Awards:' Mejor actor (Maratón) *'2005 Grand Bell Awards:' Premio a la Popularidad (Maratón) *'2005 Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actor (Marathon) *'2004 The Korea Musical Awards:' Mejor Actor *'2002 Korea Musical Awards: Mejor Actor Revelación' Curiosidades *'Educación': Universidad de Dankook (Teatro y Cine) *'Aficiones:' Pesca, ver musicales *'Religión:' Cristiana *'Debut:' 1999 *Cho Seung Woo se crió en una familia musical: su padre Cho Kyung Soo es un cantante, y su hermana mayor Cho Seo Yeon actúa en el teatro musical. Cho también soñaba con convertirse en un actor de musical desde una edad temprana, sin embargo en 1999 cuando era estudiante en la Universidad de Dankook fue persuadido a unirse a las audiciones para la película de Im Kwon Taek Chunhyang, y terminó ganando el papel de entre un campo de 1.000 actores. Chunhyang sería proyectada como la primera película coreana en competición en Cannes, a pesar de que el país no logró atraer gran parte de la audiencia. *Tiene un lunar pálido en su labio inferior *Durante sus años de instituto, Seung Woo era conocido por su desprecio por la educación. A menudo llevaba CDs musicales en su mochila en lugar de libros. *Cho y la actriz Kang Hye Jung salieron como pareja desde el 2004 al 2007. A diferencia de la mayoría de las parejas de celebridades coreanas, Cho y Kang hicieron pública su relación y protagonizaron juntos Love Phobia en el 2006. *El 15 de diciembre de 2008 a las 1:30 PM, Cho Seung Woo se alistó en el ejército de Corea del Sur por su servicio obligatorio de dos años. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Hancinema Galería Cho Seung Woo1.jpg joseungwoo_23.jpg Cho Seung Woo.jpg Cho Seung Woo2.jpg Cho Seung Woo3.JPG Cho Seung Woo4.jpg Cho Seung Woo5.jpg Cho Seung Woo6.jpg Categoría:KActor